Weevil
by Mizra
Summary: Alice wants to know more about Bella's life in Phoenix. Bella mentions a television show that Renee and her used to watch. Fangirling ensues for Alice Cullen.


_Alice and Bella watch a TV show... Alice gets attached to the show and fangirls mercilessly over it...

* * *

_

"So, what is it you did in Phoenix with your friends?" Alice asked. She was trying, again, to pry information out of me about my former life. I had just got back from Phoenix, still had the cast on my leg, and Alice—dear, faithful Alice—was trying her best to become, well, my friend.

Which, in every respect, she was already. I enjoyed the questions. Edward drove us back from Las Vegas (after a night of playing cards. Which I failed at miserably) and Alice has since then been at house every single day. Needless to say, we've had some girl bonding time.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Alice said, adding another coat of dark red polish to my toenails. She looked a little aggravated.

"Sorry, Alice. Just thinking," I said, sighing. She gave me a dubious look, but went about her painting.

"I was just asking you what you did in Phoenix for fun, with your friends there." Her golden eyes sparkled with excitement. It was the nosy kind of excitement, however.

"I've told you before, I didn't really do much other than read. And I didn't really have any other friends," I repeated. I felt like I'd said this several times now.

"Oh, there must be something you did with your girlfriends down there."

I paused, thinking about what mom and I did do down there. It was a long list with Renee's track history, but the thing we both enjoyed was our Thursday night television show. I could almost smell the popcorn Renee would make, along with the melodic theme song and the cool beginning. Or, I thought it was cool anyway.

"Um, well, Renee and I did watch one TV show on Thursdays..." I said, trying to be purposely vague about it. But Alice bit anyway.

"Oh! A TV show? Really?" she said, much more enthusasitically than I anticipated. She quickly finished the polish on my toenails and heaved me up, with little to no effort on her part. Dragging me into the den, I noticed what the calendar said as we passed by the kitchen... thursday night. _Crap._

"Bella! Come on! We'll watch your television show! What channel is it on?" she asked. I was still in wonder over her lifting me up and placing me on the couch, all with one hand, while simultaneously grabbing the remote off the coffee table. The television came to life, and since Charlie wasn't going to be back tonight from his late shift, I was stuck here with the pixie from hell.

"Hello? Earth to Bella? What channel?" Alice said, impatiently, while flicking through the channels at lightning speed.

"Uh, UPN I think."

The show came on just at the right time, almost like it was planned. And we sat together watching reruns of one my favorite shows.

Summer passed, with Alice and I watching the show faithfully every Thursday night. By the time August rolled around, I was no longer in a cast, but still watching the show with her. We sort of bonded over it. It was then we came to the last episode and it was a cliffhanger. I was on edge, but I knew the next season would be starting soon. I could figure it out then.

But not Alice. She pouted and raged and yelled at the television screen, like it was the one giving her answers. By the time school started, she was a nightmare. Always talking about this character and that. Always wondering what the next plot will be for the following season. She was driving us all mad. Edward said so, sorta, at lunch one day. It took all my wits about me not to run away from how fearful she looked when obsessing over something.

"HOW DARE YOU EDWARD TALK ABOUT WEEVIL LIKE THAT!" she yelled, a little too loudly. Heads turned to our table and my eyes flickered to Edward, trying to shush her, talk her down from the ledge she was on. As far as being a hardcore fan went.

"Alice, really, I was only saying—" he began, raising his hands in defense. He should know by now that it was futile once Alice got started. She was a force to reckon with. "Jasper, please? Do something!" he pleaded.

Jasper rolled his eyes and matched Edward's demeanor. "If I could have calmed her down, don't you think I would have done it months ago?"

"No, don't you say a damn thing about it, Edward! Not one word!" she said, standing up and grabbing a very wild-eyed Jasper with her. She dumped her picked-over tray. All I heard was grumbling and Jasper grasping the small of Alice's back, like he was forcibly trying to calm her down with his gift.

A day later, after the small altercation in the lunch room, I showed up at school, with Edward talking about how horrid Alice has been this past summer.

"I've never seen her so worked up before! And over something like a television program! I can only imagine how she would have acted if they had made a second _Princess Bride_ movie..."

I smirked. We turned the corner to walk into the building when Alice and Jasper greeted us, from the dark corner under the stairwell. _Aptly reserved for vampires_, I said to myself.

Edward, though, looked alarmed. I looked harder and saw that Alice was rocking back and forth, muttering about Weevil, case files, and a killer. Jasper was worried, wrapping her tightly in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"How long has she been like this?" Edward asked, kneeling down beside his sister.

"About fifteen minutes," Jasper replied, his face grave as he still held tightly to Alice. "We were walking into the school building when she went very still and plumb didn't move! Then she began shaking and I pulled her over here." Jasper's accent and verbiage tended to be more pronounce when he was agitated or worried. I knew this because Edward had mentioned that Jasper was from Texas originally.

A second later Alice stopped. And a brilliant smile flashed across her face. "Let me go, Jazz. I have to fix my dress." She stood up, with Edward and Jasper both gobsmacked. She giggled, pulling a compact from her purse and checking her hair and dress. Removing a few wrinkles, she giggled, placing the compact in her handbag.

"I saw what Rob Thomas was doing. I'm fine now." And with that, she bounded off to her first class.

* * *

**Wondering what the show Bella, Renee and Alice watched? I checked the time frame and it might have been **_**Veronica Mars**_**. Here's the video for the opening theme:  
http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=6jL3t-ibRG4**

**This little prompt was given to me by my own plot bunny extraordinaire, MrsCastielFTW.  
**


End file.
